I Just Wanna Say
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Hanya sebuah kisah singkat di dalam keluarga Jung Yunho pada hari Ibu. Apa yang dilakukan Changmin hingga membuat sang eomma Jung Jaejoong menangis?/'Hiks..Minie nappeun, hari ini sudah membuat eomma menangis'/'I just wanna say, sarangaheyo umma. Minie neomu saranghaeyo umma'/YunJaeMin/Family/Bad Summary/A story for celebrate Mother Day


I Just Wanna Say...

.

Cast :

Jung (Shim) Changmin (12 tahun)

Jung Yunho (37 tahun)

Jung (Kim) Jaejoong (35 tahun)

Genre : YAOI/M-Preg/Family/Oneshoot

A story by : Dipa_Woon

Note :

Cerita ini asli milik saya pribadi, murni berasal dari otak saya sendiri, cerita pasaran, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, alur sesuai keinginan author

Cerita ini saya buat khusus untuk peringatan hari ibu tahun ini ^^ Terimakasih Ibu, karena sudah melahirkan kami semua ke dunia ^^

.

.

Tanoshiku Oyomi Kudasai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

.

Seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Kim-Jung Jaejoong, kini tengah sibuk dengan peralatan memasak dihadapannya. Bisa kita lihat dirinya yang terlihat bergerak lincah memotong-motong bahan makanan yang hendak dijadikannya sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya. Bisa kita dengar juga senandung lirih darinya menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang nampaknya cukup familiar ditelinga kita.

_Kubuka album biru_

_Penuh debu dan usang_

_Kupandangi semua gambar diri_

_Kecil bersih belum ternoda_

_Pikirkupun melayang_

_Dahulu penuh kasih_

_Teringat semua cerita orang_

_Tentang riwayatku_

Jaejoongpun nampak bernyanyi dengan riang, senyum manis selalu terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Nampaknya ia tengah merasa bahagia pagi ini karena suatu hal.

"Hummm, aku harap tahun ini Minie memberiku hadiah. Ah, tak perlu hadiah, aku hanya ingin ia mengucapkan kata 'itu' untukku." gumamnya lagi dan berhenti sebentar dari kegiatannya memotong-motong wortel.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki segera terdengar menggema di dapur tempat favorit namja cantik itu, dan selanjutnya bisa kita lihat seorang namja tampan dengan tinggi yang menjulang-masih dengan mata yang mengantuk-berjalan pelan menuju kearah Jaejoong, dan selanjutnya bisa ditebak kalau namja itu segera merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong dan memeluknya erat.

Greppp

"Heumm..wangi.." gumam namja itu sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Jaejoong.

"Ck, kau ini. Bisa tidak kau ubah kebiasaanmu ini?" jawab Jaejoong yang sangat hafal kebiasaan sang suami-Jung Yunho-yang sama sekali tak berubah. Selalu saja, setiap pagi ia akan memeluk dirinya seperti ini dan tentu saja membuat acara masak-memasaknya menjadi terganggu.

"Kebiasaan apa hmm? Kebiasaan yang ini?" tanya Yunho lagi dan dengan cepat membalikkan badan Jaejoong lalu tanpa peringatan segera mendaratkan bibir hatinya diatas bibir cherry Jaejoong.

Chu~

"Hmpphhh.."

Well, morning kiss yang tak akan pernah berlangsung dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Yunhh..hmpphhh..."

"..."

"..."

Dug

Dug

"Hemmm..Yunhh..."

Sretttt

Cup~

"Ck, pervert!" dengus Jaejoong sebal setelah Yunho melepaskan bibirnya. Iapun kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya yang sempat tertunda, untung saja masakannya tak ada yang sampai gosong.

"Haha, itu bukan sebuah kebiasaan sayang, tapi itu adalah doktrin pagiku. Supaya aku lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani hari." jawab Yunho dengan senyum songong yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Hiss, kau ini. Sudahlah. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, ah, jangan lupa bangunkan Mi-"

"Aku sudah bangun umma, jadi appa tak perlu membuang tenaganya untuk membangunkanku." kata seorang namja manis yang masih mengenakan piama bermotif doraemonnya memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun segera menolehkan kembali wajahnya keasal suara dan menemukan sang putra-Jung Changmin-yang berjalan pelan sambil mengucek kedua matanya. Ah, nampaknya putra tunggal pasangan YunJae itu baru saja bangun.

"Ah, Minie sudah bangun?" tanya Jaejoong ceria dan segera berjalan mendekat kearah Changmin-tak lupa sebelumnya mematikan kompornya. Iapun lalu memeluk erat tubuh tinggi putranya-yang sekarang sudah hampir menyamai tingginya-sambil masih mempertahankan senyum manis diwajahnya.

"Minie-ah, Minie tahu sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Jaejoong antusias masih sambil memeluk erat tubuh Changmin.

"Ishh, umma. Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi umma, aku sudah 12 tahun!" protes Changmin kesal karena tak menyukai kalau sang eomma masih saja memanggilnya dengan 'Minie'. Hell, kalau teman-temannya sampai mendengar itu, bisa dipastikan ia akan diejek habis-habisan.

"Huh! Tapi bagi umma, kau itu masih baby kecil umma, yang akan merengek jika umma tinggal sebentar saja." jawab Jaejoong ceria tanpa lupa memberikan kecupan selamat pagi dipipi sang putra.

Cup

"Dan berhenti menciumku seperti itu umma! Aku tak suka!" kembali protesan keluar dari bibir Changmin karena merasa risih dengan ciuman yang Jaejoong berikan. Oh ayolah, sekarang ia sudah bernajak remaja, apa jadinya jika teman-temannya tahu kalau ia masih sering mendapat kecupan seperti itu dari sang eomma.

"Ya sudah, kalau tak mau lebih baik kecupan itu diberikan kepada appa saja. Eotte?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba dan tentu saja mendapat pelototan gratis dari sang istri tercinta.

"Hiss, dasar mesum!"

"Appa mesum!"

Seru kompak Jaejoong dan Changmin saat mendengar perkataan sang appa. Yunhopun mencebilkan bibirnya kesal-yang sangat tak pantas untuk namja seumuran dirinya melakukan hal itu dan lagi sangat tak cocok dengan wajahnya yang manly(?)-mendengar perkataan istri dan putranya yang begitu kompak.

"Ah, kalian selalu menindas appa seperti ini. Kalau begitu lebih baik appa mandi saja. Appa sungguh sakit mendengar hinaan itu." kata Yunho lagi-sedikit lebay-dan memasang wajah sedih tingkat dewa, namun Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya memutar mata malas melihat kelakuan kepala keluarga mereka yang sangat jauh dari karakternya.

"Baikalah, jangan merindukan appa dan jangan mema-"

"Cepat mandi atau kau tak akan kuberi jatah sarapan!" potong Jaejoong cepat saat Yunho kembali akan mengeluarkan kata-kata lebaynya. Yunhopun tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, tanpa berpikir dua kali iapun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, sebelum suara sang istri kembali menggelegar.

"Hiss, kelakuannya seperti anak SD saja, apa dia tak ingat umur." gerutu Jaejoong dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sang putra-yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya.

"Umma, bisa tidak lepaskan pelukan umma dari tubuhku? Aku ingin minum." pinta Changmin namun tak berefek apapun pada Jaejoong, malah Jaejoong kini semakin mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan umma, sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Jaejoong lagi kembali menanyakan hal yang tadi sempat ditanyakannya.

Changmin hanya menggerutu sebal melihat sikap eommanya yang kelihatan aneh hari ini. Hey, apa eommanya tak bisa melihat kalender sampai harus bertanya padanya sekarang tanggal berapa?

"Sekarang tanggal 22 umma. Sudahkan? Nah sekarang biarkan aku untuk mengambil air, karena aku sudah sangat kehausan." jawab Changmin dan segera melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoongpun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa sebal, namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena kembali ia menanyakan satu hal lagi pada Changmin.

"Lalu tanggal 22 itu hari apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil memandang penuh harap pada sang putra-yang tengah menegak segelas air putih. Bahkan kini ia tengah menumpukkan kedua tangannya dimeja konter sambil tersenyum manis kearah Changmin.

"Tentu saja sekarang hari senin." jawab Changmin cuek dan segera melenggang pergi dari dapur.

"Yah! Minie mau kemana! Eomma belum selesai bicara!" teriak Jaejoong saat Changmin melenggang pergi.

"Aku mau mandi umma." jawab Changmin berteriak juga dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

"Aiss anak itu. Kenapa selalu tak peka sih. Huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil menatap sebal kearah punggung sang putra yang kini sudah naik menuju kamarnya dilantai 2.

"Haahh, ya sudahlah. Memang sifatnya begitu. Lebih baik aku lanjutkan masakanku." kata Jaejoong lagi dan akhirnya iapun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

::

:

I Just Wanna Say...

:

::

Setelah selesai membuat masakan, kini Jaejoong tengah menata hasil masakannya diatas meja makan. Jaejoongpun bolak-balik ke dapur dan juga meja makan untuk mengambil hasil masakannya. Kini, meja makan yang awalnya kosongpun, sudah dipenuhi oleh masakan yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis, tanda jika masakan itu baru saja selesai dimasak.

"Jja, tinggal panggil beruang mesumku dan juga baby chwangku." gumam Jaejoong setelah selesai menata hasil masakannya. Iapun mulai beranjak menuju kamarnya guna memanggil sang suami yang nampaknya masih berkutat dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Yunie, kajja sarapan." panggil Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka, bisa dilihatnya sekarang Yunho yang tengah mengancingkan kemeja kerjanya.

"Oh Joongie, kemari sebentar. Tolong pasangkan aku dasi." kata Yunho sambil menyerahkan sebuah dasi kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun dengan senang hati mengambil dasi itu lalu memasangkannya di leher Yunho.

Srettt

"Uhh, mengapa semua keturunan Jung itu berbadan tinggi eoh?" gumam Jaejoong yang sedikit kesusahan memasangkan dasi Yunho, iapun harus berjinjit agar bisa memasangkan dasi itu dileher sang suami.

"Tentu! Bibit keluarga Jung sangat bagus Joongie. Lihatlah aku dan juga Minie, kami berdua tumbuh sempurna bukan?" jawab Yunho lengkap dengan wajah songong yang terpasang diwajanya.

"Ne geuraeyo. Kalian memang tumbuh dengan sempurna. Maka dari itu aku sangat mencintai kalian berdua."

"Nado saranghaeyo."

Srakkk

Puk

Puk

"Jja, selesai!" kata Jaejoong lagi setelah selesai memasangkan dasi itu, tak lupa ia juga menepuk-nepuk dada Yunho setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya itu.

"Gomawo changi~"

Cup

"Jja, sekarang turun dan sarapan, aku akan memanggil Minie." kata Jaejoong dan perlahan beranjak keluar dari kamar menuju kamar sang putra.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Minie, kajja sarapan." teriak Jaejoong setelah sampai didepan kamar Changmin, iapun mengetuk pintu kamar sang putra.

"Ne umma, sebentar lagi aku turun." jawab Changmin sedikit berteriak.

"Palliwa, appa dan eomma menunggumu di bawah." jawab Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari kamar Changmin menuju ruang makan dimana sang kepala keluarga sudah duduk manis sambil membaca korannya.

"Mana Minie?" tanya Yunho saat melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju kearahnya, iapun lalu melipat koran yang dibacanya tadi lalu menaruhnya.

"Sebentar lagi ia turun. Jja, kau mau sarapan apa?" tanya Jaejoong dan mulai menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang suami, namun-

"Ah yeobo, bisa kau tolong ambilkan jam tanganku? Aku lupa mengambilnya tadi." kata Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya yang ingin mengambilkan lauk untuk Yunho.

"Aigoo, kau ini mulai pikun eoh? Chankanman, akan ku ambilkan." jawab Jaejoong dan segera melangkah menuju kamar pribadi mereka.

"Gomawo~"

"Sepertinya ia sudah mulai pikun, ah, sebaiknya aku membelikannya suplemen penguat ingatan nanti." gumam Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya.

Ceklek

"OMO!" teriakan kencang segera terdengar dari Jaejoong begitu dirinya membuka pintu kamarnya, bagaimana tidak terkejut jika ia melihat penampakan(?)sang putra yang tengah berada didalam sana.

Tak hanya Jaejoong, sang putrapun-Changmin-juga terkejut karena tak menyangka jika sang eomma akan masuk ke kamar dan memergokinya seperti ini.

"Minie, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya, iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar dan membuat Changmin buru-buru mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Ah, jangan sampai apa yang tadi dilakukannya ketahuan oleh sang eomma.

"A..anio umma. A..aku hanya me..mencari umma tadi." jawab Changmin sedikit terbata benar-benar takut ketahuan. Oh Changminie, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan heum? Haha, hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Mwo? Mencari eomma? Untuk a-"

"A..ahh, kajja umma. Aku sudah lapar. Kajja sarapan." kata Changmin memotong ucapan sang eomma. Ia benar-benar harus secepatnya mengajak sang eomma keluar dari kamar ini sebelum semuanya ketahuan.

"Tapi eomma mau mengambil jam tangan app-"

"Ini, aku sudah ambilkan. Kajja, aku sudah lapar~" lagi-lagi Changmin memotong ucapan Jaejoong dan segera mendorong keluar tubuh kurus sang eomma, dan tak lupa sebelumnya mengambil jam tangan sang appa yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

_'Huhh..hampir saja!'_ Batin Changmin merasa lega sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu kamar kedua orangtuanya.

::

:

I Just Wanna Say...

:

::

Seorang namja cantik yang kita ketahui bernama Jaejoong kini tengah asik menatap ponsel pintar yang ada ditangannya. Ya, setelah suami dan anaknya berangkat menuju kantor dan sekolah, tak banyak yang dikerjakannya. Maka dari itu ia sekarang bisa berchatting ria. Sedari tadi ia ponselnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan suara-suara notifikasi chatting.

Trililing~

Kembali suara notifikasi terdengar dari ponselnya, dan segera membuat dirinya memfokuskan matanya kearah ponsel putih digenggamannya.

_From : Park Junsu-ie_

_Subjek : -_

_Hyung~ lihatlah, uri Dongwoonie memberiku ini tadi sebelum ia berangkat sekolah. Ahhh, neomu yeoppeoda aniya? Tadi pagi-pagi sekali ia datang ke kamarku dan langsung memelukku lalu mengucapkan 'Happy Mother Day, umma' dengan lantang. Kyaa, aku sangat senang ^^_

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima Jaejoong, lengkap dengan sebuah foto rangkaian bunga berwarna-warni yang indah.

Jaejoongpun mencebilkan bibirnya sebal, merasa benar-benar iri dengan itu. Iapun segera mengetik balasan untuk sahabatnya itu. Ah ya, Junsu dan Jaejoong adalah sepasang sahabat saat mereka masih bersekolah dulu.

_From : Jung Jaejoong_

_Subyek : -_

_Jeongmal yeoppeoda~~Beruntungnya dirimu Su-ie, Dongwoonie sangat perhatian padamu. Aku jadi iri ;( Changminie sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun padaku, padahal aku tadi sudah memancing-mancing dirinya untuk mengingat hari ini hari apa :(_

.

_From : Park Junsu-ie_

_Subjek : -_

_Gomawo hyung ^^ Jinjayo? Ah, bukankah Changminie memang begitu. Ia sangat susah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya bukan? Tapi aku yakin Minie pasti sangat menyayangi eommanya ^^ Lagipula anak namja biasanya memang susah untuk mengungkapkan secara gamblang tentang kecintaannya kepada eomma mereka._

_._

_From : Jung Jaejoong_

_Subyek : -_

_Tapi aku iri Su-ie ;( Aku juga ingin mendapat hadiah darinya.. Ah, tak perlu hadiah, aku hanya ingin mendengar ia mengatakan 'itu' padaku, itu saja sudah cukup :( Ne, kau benar. Terkadang anak namja memang sangat susah untuk menyampaikan hal-hal seperti itu kepada eomma mereka._

_._

_From : Park Junsu-ie_

_Subyek : -_

_Apa sampai sekarang Minie belum pernah mengucapkan 'itu' padamu hyung? Aigoo, anak itu! Bersabarlah hyung, bukankah hyung paling mengerti sifat Minie? Ah, apa hyung ingin aku memberitahu Dongwoonie untuk menyuruh Changmin mengatakan 'itu' padamu?_

_._

_From : Jung Jaejoong_

_Subyek : -_

_Ajigeum :( Huhuhuu... Anio, tak perlu melakukan itu Su-ie, aku ingin ia mengatakannya tanpa suruhan dari siapapun ;)_

_._

_From : Park Junsu-ie_

_Subyek : -_

_Arraseo. Hwaiting hyung! Aku yakin setelah ini Minie pasti akan mengatakan 'itu' padamu ^^_

_._

_From : Jung Jaejoong_

_Subyek : -_

_Ne, hwaiting ^^ ah sudah dulu ne Su-ie, keasikan mengobrol denganmu aku jadi lupa membuat makan siang. Jja, annyeong~_

::

:

I Just Wanna Say...

:

::

Jaejoong kini tengah membersihkan kamar pribadinya bersama sang suami, setelah tadi membuat makan siang untuk sang suami dan anak tercinta. Yah, beginilah hari-hari Jaejoong setelah menikah dengan Yunho. Sang suami tak mengizinkannya untuk kembali bekerja di perusahaan, karena ia ingin agar Jaejoong menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik bagi keluarga kecilnya, apalagi setelah kehadiran Changmin, membuat Yunho semakin protektif kepadanya.

Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena sebenarnya ia juga menyukai perannya sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik. Maka dari itu, ia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh walaupun ia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan membereskan rumah seorang diri. Malah ia sangat menyukainya, karena dengan begitu, ia jadi bisa memberikan perhatian ekstra untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Aiss Yunho, selalu saja lupa menutup kembali lotion yang digunakannya. Kalau ini jatuh dan isinya bereceran bagaimana?" keluh Jaejoong saat melihat keadaan meja rias(?)nya yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulah Yunho. Yah, kebiasan Yunho yang sangat amat membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal.

"Oh, apa ini?" gumamnya lagi saat melihat sebuah benda yang terbungkus rapi berada diatas meja riasnya. Iapun menjadi penasaran dan kemudian mengambil bungkusan itu lalu membukanya.

Srettt

"Eoh?"

Jaejoongpun membuka bungkusan itu dan menemukan sebuah CD didalamnya. CD polos tanpa cover apapun didepannya.

"Ige mwoya?" gumamnya lagi setelah mengeluarkan CD itu dari dalam bungkusan, bersamaan dengan sebuah kertas yang juga ikut terjatuh saat dirinya menarik keluar CDnya.

Puk

"Eh? Ada kertasnya."

Jaejoongpun memungut kertas itu lalu membaca tulisan yang ada diatasnya, dan segera matanya membulat sempurna sangat mengenal tulisan tangan siapa yang ada disana.

"Omo!"

_To : nae umma_

Begitulah kira-kira isi tulisan yang tertulis di atas kertas itu, membuat Jaejoong seketika terharu. Ah, ia sangat mengenal tulisan itu, tulisan tangan sang putra.

Srett

Jaejoongpun kemudian mulai membuka kertas itu, nampaknya kertas itu adalah sebuah surat yang ditulis Changmin untuk sang eomma tercinta.

_Langsung saja ne umma, intinya, kalau umma menemukan ini, umma langsung putar saja CD yang ada bersama dengan surat ini._

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum geli membaca tulisan yang Changmin buat di surat itu, putranya ini benar-benar.

"Benar-benar seperti Changmin." gumam Jaejoong lagi dan segera mengambil CD tadi. "Baiklah, kita lihat apa yang mau kau tunjukkan pada eomma." kata Jaejoong lagi dan bersiap keluar kamarnya guna memutar CD yang diberikan Changmin untuknya.

Srettt

Jaejoongpun mulai memutar CD itu lalu duduk disofa, ia begitu penasaran dengan apa yang Changmin berikan untuknya.

_'Ini sudah nyala apa belum yah?'_

_'Yah pabo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Cepat menyingkir!'_

Hemmm

Jaejoongpun hanya tersenyum geli saat layar televisi dihadapannya menayangkan gambar dua orang namja yang sangat amat dikenalnya-Changmin dan Dongwoon-lengkap dengan tingkah lucu dari dua namja itu.

_'Yah kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan. Aku sudah merekamnya sedari tadi pabo!'_

Kali ini sebuah suara yang cukup lantang segera terdengar dan membuat dua namja tadi-Changmin dan Dongwoon-terlonjak kaget. Ah, Jaejoong juga mengenal suara ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Kyuhyun, partner evil dari sang putra.

"Haha, mereka ada-ada saja." tawa Jaejoong merasa lucu dengan tingkah putra dan kedua sahabat putranya itu.

_'Yah Changmin, cepat kau mulai. Jangan membuang-buang waktu.'_

_'Ne ne, kau ini cerewet sekali sih. Dongwoon, cepat menyingkir dari sana.'_

_'Baiklah-baiklah, tapi hyung, aku juga ingin membuat rekaman seperti ini. Aku juga ingin memberikannya kepada umma. Ne hyung, setelah ini kau juga buatkan aku ne.'_

_'Shireo! Cepat kau menyingkir sebelum sepatuku melayang tepat kearahmu!'_

_'Iss, hyung kejam sekali sih. Baiklah, aku menyingkir.'_

_'Changmin, cepat posisikan dirimu didepan kamera. Lebih kekiri, ya ya seperti itu.'_

_'Hyung, kau berbakat jadi sutradara. Kenapa kau tak jadi pelawak saja?'_

_'Yah! Park Dongwoon! Kau ini bisanya mengganggu saja! Menjauh dariku atau aku akan mengulitimu! Dan kau Changmin, untuk apa juga kau mengajak dia kesisni hah! Kau tahu bukan jika dia itu sumber pengganggu!'_

_'Ck, biarkan saja Kyu, anggap saja ia lalat. Lagipula aku tak mengajaknya kesini, ia saja yang mengikutiku kesini. Aiss, kenapa kita jadi mengobrol hal tak penting. Palli Kyu, jangan membuang waktu lagi.'_

_'Arra. Jja, aku akan hitung mundur, lalu kau mulai ne.'_

_'Ne.'_

_'Three, two, one, and action!'_

_'Hekmm..ekmm..emm, apa wajahku terlihat tampan Kyu?'_

_'Mwoya!'_

_'Hehe, aku bercanda. Aku hanya tegang pabo!'_

_'...'_

_'Baiklah-baiklah. Emm, umma, emmm, annyeong. Mungkin kalau umma melihat ini, umma pasti akan tertawa.'_

_'...'_

_'Umma, sejujurnya ini sama sekali bukan gayaku. Umma tahu sendiri bukan. Tapi, kali ini aku ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda kepada umma. Selama ini, aku sama sekali tak pernah mengatakan hal seperti ini pada umma. Maka dari itu, dihari ini, aku ingin mengucapkannya.'_

_'Happy mother day, umma. Gomawo, karena selama ini telah menjadi umma yang hebat untukku. Gomawo karena sudah memberikan curahan kasih sayang yang tulus kepadaku selama ini. Yah meski terkadang umma sangat galak dan cerewet, tapi aku tahu, kalau itu semua adalah bentuk perhatian umma kepadaku, untuk membuat diriku menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya._

_'Mianhae jika selama ini aku pernah menyakiti dan membuat umma susah, membuat umma kecewa dan marah akan sifatku, juga terkadang aku yang tak mendengarkan nasihat umma. Mianhae aku belum bisa membanggakan umma dan masih sering membuat umma kesal dengan tingkahku. Walaupun aku tak pernah mengutarakannya secara langsung, tapi seperti yang umma tahu, kalau aku sangat menyanyi umma. Jagalah kesahatan umma selalu.'_

Tes

Tes

Tes

Dan Jaejoongpun tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya saat melihat vidio yang berputar dihadapannya itu. Sungguh ia tak menyangka jika Changmin akan membuat sebuah persembahan seperti ini untuknya.

"Hikss..Minie~"

_'Emm yah, dan satu lagi. I just wanna say, saranghae umma. Minie neomu saranghaeyo umma.'_

Pik

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan jantung Jaejoongpun berdetak semakin cepat saat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sang putra bersamaan dengan berakhirnya vidio itu. Astaga, apakah keinginannya terkabul? Ia memang sangat ingin mendengar Changmin mengatakan hal 'itu' kepadanya, dan apakah baru saja Changmin mengatakannya?

"Hiks..Minie..Na do, hikss..eomma do saranghaeyo~" pekik Jaejoong kencang dengan airmata yang membanjiri pipinya. Ohh, betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Karena keinginannya sudah terwujud, mendengar sang putra mengatakan 'saranghaeyo' kepada dirinya.

"Hiks..Minie-ah, gomawo. Hikss..gomawo."

::

:

I Just Wanna Say...

:

::

Siang berganti, menghadirkan sore yang perlahan muncul seiring perubahan warna dilangit senja. Nampak sebuah mobil audi yang baru saja memasuki halaman kediaman Jung Yunho dan tak berapa lama turunlah dua orang namja tampan dari dalam mobil itu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Appa pulang~"

"Aku pulang~"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"MINIE~~"

Sreettt

Brughhh

"Ouchh! Umma, appo!"

Baru saja Changmin dan Yunho menginjakkan kaki di rumah, tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong sudah berlari kencang dan memeluk tubuh Changmin dengan erat. Bahkan Changminpun hanya meringis pelan saat merasakan tubrukan sang eomma yang lumayan kencang itu.

"Huwee..Minie~"

"Aiss umma, waeyo? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku begini?" tanya Changmin heran dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat sang eomma dari tubuhnya.

"Ne Boo, kenapa kau malah memeluk Changmin? Aku kan juga mau dipeluk." timpal Yunho dan langsung saja mendatangkan pelototan tajam dari Jaejoong.

"Diam kau beruang. Sudah sana cepat ganti bajumu lalu mandi!" ketus Jaejoong sambil menatap tajam sang suami. Yunhopun terkaget-kaget mendapatkan reaksi seperti itu dari istrinya, padahal biasanya tak pernah seperti ini.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Sana cepat mandi. Atau kau tak akan ku beri jatah makan malam!" teriak Jaejoong lagi karena Yunho sama sekali tak beranjak menuruti perkataannya. Oh kasihan sekali kau Yunho.

"N..ne. Baiklah." jawab Yunho sedikit tergagap dan segera meluncur menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih betah memeluk erat sang putra.

"Aku juga ingin mandi umma, jadi bisakah umma lepaskan pelukan umma dari tubuhku?" tanya Changmin lagi, namun alih-alih menuruti perkataan sang putra, Jaejoong justru melakukan kebalikannya. Ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya bahkan kini memberikan kecupan-kecupan manis diwajah Changmin.

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Iss umma!"

"Hihihi..jangan malu-malu lagi Minie, eomma sudah melihatnya tadi." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Changmin. "Kajja, eomma ingin mendengarnya secara langsung, bukan lewat vidio."

Deg

Jantung Changmin berdetak sedikit kencang saat mendengar kalau sang eomma sudah melihat vidio itu, iapun merasa sedikit malu untuk hal itu.

"A..ah umma! Aku kan sudah mengatakannya dalam vidio, untuk apa lagi aku mengatakannya secara langsung!" kata Changmin mencoba mengelak dari tuntutan sang eomma.

"Arraseo, kau memang sangat pemalu aniya?"

"..."

"Geurom, jeongmal gomawo ne Minie. Eomma sangat menyukainya."

"..."

"Eomma tahu, Minie tak bisa mengungkapkan apapun itu kepada eomma secara langsung. Tapi eomma tahu, kalau Minie sangat menyanyangi eomma. Melalui perbuatan Minie, Minie sudah menunjukkan kalau Minie menyayanyi eomma. Gomawo juga karena sudah menjadi anak yang manis dan selalu membanggakan eomma. Gomawoyo, eomma do saranghae."

"Umma..." Changminpun nampaknya juga mulai terhanyut, bahkan kini matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks..Minie nappeun, hari ini sudah membuat eomma menangis. Hiks.." namuan sepertinya sang eommalah yang tak mampu membendungnya, dan sekarang kembali Jaejoong terisak pelan.

"Hemm..ne..mianhae." jawab Changmin dan tersenyum manis kearah sang eomma.

"Kajja peluk eomma, supaya eomma tak menangis lagi." kata Jaejoong lagi dan Changminpun menurut dengan patuh. Iapun balas memeluk erat sang eomma.

Greeppp

"Hiks..Uri adeul sudah sangat besar eoh. Kau sungguh tampan seperti appamu."

"Gomawo umma."

"Cheonmaneyo."

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sedari tadi Yunho melihat dengan jelas apa yang keduanya lakukan. Bahkan ia juga ikut tersenyum senang saat mendengar penuturan Jaejoong tentang Changmin.

"Appa juga mencintai kalian." gumamnya setelah puas mengintip, sebelum akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya.

Srettt

"Jja, eomma sudah lebih baik sekarang. Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan." kata Jaejoong dan melepas pelukannya di tubuh Changmin.

"Umma~" panggil Changmin sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Nde?"

"Happy mother day, saranghaeyo."

Chu~

Dan hari ibu tahun inipun nampaknya menjadi hari ibu yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang Jung Jaejoong ^^

.

.

_Beberapa orang memang tak bisa mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung kepada ibu mereka_

_Namun itu bukan berarti kita jadi tak menyampaikan bagaimana perasaan kita itu_

_Melalui sebuah pesan, sebuah vidio, atau bahkan sebuah lagu_

_Bisa menjadi media untuk mengutarakan perasaan kita_

_Atau mungkin hal sederhana lainnya juga bisa menjadi jalan untuk mengungkapkannya_

_Melalui kepatuhan dan kepedulian kita kepadanya_

_Juga bisa menjadi cara untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayang kita kepada Ibu_

.

.

.

_Happy mother day_

_Hug and kiss for my mommy_

_Love you now and forever_

.

.

.

Kore de owari ^^

(END)

Haii semuaa.. Hehe, saya membawa cerita baru.. Oneshoot saja dan ini saya persembahkan untuk merayakan hari ibu yang jatuh pada hari ini ^^ cerita yang ringan dan sejujurnya cerita ini pengalaman pribadi saya XD Ada yang punya pengalaman sama seperti saya? Hehee

Bagaimana untuk cerita ini? Mian jika masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan dan cerita yang pasaran .. Saya hanya ingin berbagi dengan kalain ^^

Jja, jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan kalian tentang cerita ini ne~~

Minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 22 Desember 2014


End file.
